


Notice Me Senpai

by SuperWhoLock-Battle_Against_the_Feels (Maria2000)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bully!Lucifer, Bullying, Dean's name is Deana, F/M, Jock!Cas, One Shot, Senpai Noticed Me!!, fem!dean, football team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria2000/pseuds/SuperWhoLock-Battle_Against_the_Feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senpai finally noticed me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick oneshot inspired by the song "Teenage Dirtbag" by Wheatus

Deana walked through the crowded hallway, her notebooks covering her chest and her headphones on. She kept her head down, hopping that this would be the day when the jocks decide that making fun of her was boring.

Suddenly a firm hand pressed against her back. She turned around and smiled, thinking it was HIM; Castiel, the tall, dark haired, handsome, jock who was 2 years older than she was. Her smile quickly disappeared when she saw the sneering face of Luc, the football team captain; she was being pushed onto the floor.

“Watch out Fag! Did your dead grandmother dress you again? We’re sick of you lowering the IQ of the whole school, so we decided that we better do something about it.” The boy snickered as the football team gathered in a crowd around her, faces piercing her with their menacing stated.

Lying on her back, with her books strewn about, Deanna looked up at the swarm of jocks. HE was there, he looked sorry. Castiel even met her eyes as if to apologize to her.

Luc spit in her face and said to the guys around him, “What are you waiting for? Beat her up!”

From every direction, punches and kicks assaulted Deanna as she crawled into fetus position, trying to cover her head and not cry too loud. Which every blow she felt her bones shake and blood flood her mouth.

Just as she was about to let her consciousness slip she heard an echo voice, “Stop! That’s Enough!”

Another voice called out, “What’s your problem , tight ass?”

Ignoring the comment, Castiel pushed through the crowd and reached for her. He carried her away from the hallway. “I’ll take you to the nurse. It will be okay.”

Deanna replied with a hazy, “Senpai, you noticed me?”

With a soft chuckle and a sweet smile, Castiel replied, “Yeah I did.”


End file.
